Miranda Globon
'Miranda Globon '(1995-2019), appearing as a recurring character in Criminal Case Laroy Bay, was a suspect in the nine murder investigations of nine different people across the season before getting murdered in Lump in your Throat (Case #1 of Return to Laroy Bay). Profile Miranda was a 23-year-old makeup artist.She had long ombre blue-cyan hair with shell on her head.She wore red-black top and had tattoo's on her hands.She also had a piercing on her nose. Last Saturday Morning Miranda became a suspect after she showed up in crime scene along with Susie Pickley.She said that Cynthia was her boss.She and Susie were Roller Derby Girls,but after they got fired,they had nowhere to live.Cynthia hired them as her gardeners. Miranda was interrogated again after she was spoted breaking into Cynthia's house.Miranda claimed that she wanted to take some of Cynthia's money because she didn't pay her enough. Miranda was proven innocent,after team arrested Susie Pickley for the crime In Additional Investigation,Angie Peters offered Miranda to work as her VRClub's hostess.She accepted it Virtual Death Miranda became a suspect for second time after she wanted to talk with player about Logan Benedict's behaviour.She said that he was a dirty pervert and that he acted like a jerkface to Juniper.Nobody didn't like him. Miranda was interrogated for second time after she left drawing of the victim with his face ruined.She said that she did it because she gone crazy after Logan tried to kiss her and even he tried to propose her infront of whole town while she was taking a walk.He embarrased her so much She was found innocent again after team arrested Marshall Metcalf for a crime. Graveyard Business Miranda became a suspect after team found her necklace on crime scene.She said that she was visiting her friend's grave,but then she discovered a body. Miranda was interrogated again after team found her medication pills in Old Church.She said that she left accidently dropped them there and that she didn't even knew Diego Diaz. Miranda was found innocent after team arrested Hans Vogel for a murder. Game of Cones Miranda was interrogated after team found her bag on crime scene.She said that she had a fight with Kerry Ann Buxton and she left her bag there.Kerry Ann accused Miranda of stealing when Miranda was crossing by. Miranda was interrogated after team found picture of her and Gerald Miller.She said that he is good friend with her father. Miranda was found innocent after team arrested Kerry Ann Buxton for murder. In AI,Miranda Globon said that she thinks she knows a reason why Anya stole Rozetta's laptop.She stole it probbably for team traitor to hack military weather machine.Since Miranda's cousin is in military,he informed her that weather machine is hacked using laptop with exact same IP Adress as Rozetta's and she showed them proofs. A Space Case Miranda was spoken to again after team found out that she got job as Velma's makeup artist.She said that Velma was very kind and good to her. Miranda was spoken to again after team found picture of Velma with word TRAITOR written all over her with Miranda's signature.She said that Velma and her were good friends,but Velma found out that Miranda was lesbian,making her mock her. Miranda was proven innocent for 5th time after team arrested Adolfo Arias for murder. The Forest Game Miranda was spoken to after she reported the body.She said that she heard a scream while she was in bathroom and she went to check it out.She then saw Paula with spear throught her chest. Miranda was spoken to again after team found out that she destroyed victim's phone.She said that Paula took photos of everything and she took photo of Miranda kissing Rozetta Pierre.Miranda thought that it was really private picture,so she destroyed her phone. Miranda was found innocent for sixth time after team arrested Josip Filipovich for a crime. Beat your Breast Miranda was spoken to after she found Gillenati's cave.She said that she was passing by and she noticed large sign saying Gillenati,she then snap a photo of it and sent it to Chief. Miranda was spoken to again after team found her earring on crime scene.She said that they were stolen from her and that she don't know how they got there. Miranda was found innocent for 7th time after team arrested Kendall Watson for murder and cannibalisam. Up in the Air Mirande became a suspect after team found her fingernails on victim's briefcase.She said that she was going in Europe to visit her girflriend Rozetta and that she had a small argument with Twan before going on plane,resulting in Twan hitting her with briefcase. Miranda was interrogated again after team found her phone on crime scene.She said that she lost it while having an argument with Twan and nothing else. Miranda was found innocent for 8th time after team arrested Patrick Fishman for a murder. The End of Times Murder Details Killer and motives